Hanssen's PA - University Special
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: Tabitha's away on a six month crash course in London that will help her gain a Bachelor of Surgery and she has dragged Arthur Digby along with her. However, despite her high work load to get her qualification, she gets many chances to return home and visit her beloved Henrik Hanssen. But I wonder what mischief she gets up to whilst she's off work and at play? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas peeps! Apologies for the wait but here's my Christmas present to all my readers. This is the spin off story to my first Holby fic and it follows Tabitha's escapades away from her surgical course in London. There will be laughs, there will be tears, and there will definitely be more sexy scenes along the way. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but here are the first two chapters to get you going. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

So the Journey Begins

"Er…Hi, um, can I get two tickets to, um, two returns, to, er, return tickets that is, um sorry, that was obvious, haha." Arthur was completely lost.  
"Can we get two anytime return tickets to London Paddington please?" Tabitha butted in smoothly.

"Can I have a Latte please and Tabitha, what would you like?"  
"May I have a medium Cappuccino please?"  
"Of course, the Latte would you like a regular one or a Grande?"  
"Er…"  
"Do you want it medium or large?" Tabby explained into his ear.  
"Oh, right, um, regular please? Though I don't see how it can be called regular, I mean how 'regular' is it? You either have a small, medium or large."  
"Well…" The café assistant started, "…Regular means medium but we call it regular because that's the size most people get, and Grande means large in Italian and coffee tends to be Italian."  
Arthur sucked in through his teeth, "Yes but we live in Britain where we speak English and in English Large is Large so why don't we just leave it that?"  
The assistant tried to argue back but couldn't find a suitable come back, so instead gave a sigh of defeat, "That is true, £5.20 please?"

After their coffee Arthur and Tabby headed for the gates where Arthur's ticket failed. Seeing him go red as he held up a number of other business passengers, Tabby grabbed his ticket off him and headed to the ticket officer at the end.  
"Hi, sorry, um…" She waved the tickets slightly to explain.  
"Yeah no problem." He swiped through his card and let them through the gates.  
"So yours didn't work either?" Arthur asked keeping up with Tabby as she was checking the platform numbers on the tickets.  
"Don't know, I didn't try it." She explained absently as she found their platform and headed for it.  
Arthur gave her a confused look but followed along anyway.  
"Oof, sorry." He bumped into her as she halted staring up at the platform information screen.  
"Our train's at 8:55 right?" She confirmed.  
"Yes."  
"So that should be the 3rd train to come in. It's not showing on the board."  
"Maybe they only show the first and second ones."  
"No because that's coming up with the first train as the 8:45 to Westbury, second is the 8:52 to Great Malvern, then third is the 8:54 to Bath Spa with the fourth being the 9:01 to Cheltenham Spa. Paddington isn't showing up."  
Arthur looked around for someone who looked important, then he spotted just the person; a man dressed in smart black trousers and an orange fluorescent vest with the words "Platform Guard" printed on the back. He swiftly shuffled over, "Excuse me, um, on the board, er, our train, um, apparently it's supposed to be the third one up there but, er, well that's according to my, um, partner, work partner by the way not, er_"  
"Sorry, do you know when the 8:55 to Paddington is? It's not showing up on the board." Tabby quickly swooped in like a superhero to explain the situation clearly.  
"Ah, that, my love, has been delayed, you see, and isn't due until ten past nine, alright, my lovely?" The guard explained cheerfully in a thick west country accent.  
"Bloody typical." She rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Tell me about it." The guard joked.  
"Ok, thanks for your help."  
"Not a problem, my love, not a problem." He waddled away.  
"Well then, another coffee?"  
"How do you do that?" Arthur interrupted, pausing Tabby in her stride.  
"Do what?" She asked confused.  
"You have been doing it all day?"  
She raised her hands questioningly, "Doing what?"  
"Well, er…"  
"Come on, let's go." She chuckled and headed down the steps to the foyer again.  
They idly browsed through the confectionary at WHSmiths for a while; they then moved onto the books and then the magazines, making fun of some of the headlines on the front of them before Tabby checked her watch again, "Well, we'd best be heading back up." She got them back through the barriers and up to the platform again.  
"There it is." Arthur pointed out on the board. It was the next train scheduled to arrive.  
"You asked me something earlier on." Tabby began the conversation.  
"You." He sounded serious.  
Tabby stumbled backwards jokingly, "Bloody hell, what about me?"  
"All day you have been saving me from awkward situations, you've been so patient and understanding of me I mean, how on earth do you do it?"  
"Meh, I used to date guys like you in high school… and med school… and the Medical Education Group." She grimaced when she realised, _'Wow Tabs you used to be a bit of a slut didn't you?'  
_"Wow, so you were a bit of a sl- *cough*"  
Tabby's jaw dropped, "A bit of a what?"  
"No, no, nothing."  
"No, go on."  
"Oh look our train's here." He pointed behind her.  
She glanced back before giving him a playful scowl, "Saved by the bloody train." She placed a finger on the corner of her mouth, "No, wait, we now have a 2 hour journey together, oh dear, Arthur, looks like you're in deep sh-"  
*Bleep bleep bleep* The doors opened.

Arthur followed Tabby down the train to a four seater table area and placed his suitcase underneath the table with Tabby's before sitting down opposite her. He drummed on his thighs awkwardly as he watched Tabby tapping away on her phone. He filled his cheeks and blew out, slouching dejectedly as he thought about how to go about starting a conversation, "So, I bet you were popular at med school then."  
"Meh, not really, I mean when I say that guys like you were the ones that asked me out I think that kind of proves I wasn't popular." She explained still engaged in her phone until she realised what she'd implied, "Not meaning that those guys were unpopular just the fact that I seemed an easy catch because I wasn't surrounded by girlfriends and such you know?" She stared at him hopeful that she hadn't offended him.  
He narrowed his eyes, "Good save." He nodded.

After boarding and finding their seats they set themselves up with their entertainment for the journey. It was going to be long, tiresome, awkward and really boring but a quick text from her tall dark and handsome boyfriend lifted her mood:

_Hope Digby's not causing you too much trouble with his lack of backbone xxx_

She chuckled to herself before replying:

_That's mean… but true, missing you already xxx_

She gave a contented sigh before getting into her book.

"I didn't insult you too much earlier did I?" Tabby asked still engaged in her book.  
"Of course not, I understood you exactly." Arthur pushed up his glasses.  
"Are you sure you not humouring me?" She shifted her eyes over her book towards the geeky doctor.  
"Sure, sure." He nodded.  
Tabby nodded acceptingly then carried on reading.

Minute after minute passed by and the two student doctors were growing tired; thankfully though after a quick snooze and a cup of coffee they had arrived at their destination. Swiftly grabbing their suitcases and belongings they hopped off the train, headed through the station and breezed through the ticket barriers where they met their new tutor of surgery.  
"Afternoon both, my name's Edward Solomon Showers." He held out his hand to each of the student doctors in turn.  
"*cough* Arthur Digby." He shook his hand with an awkward smile.  
"Tabitha Rees." She smiled.  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss Rees." He winked.  
"The pleasure is all mine Mr Showers." She flirted back.  
"Soooo, shall we get going then." Arthur awkwardly tried to move things along.

"These are your quarters, simple apartment but it's-"  
"Lush." Tabby gazed around the plush flat in awe as she began to mooch.  
"Well these are the cheaper ones, the more expensive ones-"  
"I don't care, this is better than Butlins so that does me fine."  
Edward chuckled, "Ok."  
Arthur then awkwardly butted in, "I'm sorry to disrupt your banter but may I ask if we can see the campus now?"  
Edward rolled his eyes, "Ok, sure thing." He smiled before leading the way out.

Edward showed the two junior doctors around their place of learning. Tabitha was in awe, they had some amazing facilities and both of them couldn't wait to get started. It was going to be a long six months and they were going to have to knuckle down hard to get their qualifications at the end of it, but at least they had breaks to head back home and visited their mates and colleagues, and Tabitha was thoroughly looking forward to seeing Henrik again just cuddle into his arms and shower him with kisses, just thinking about it made Christmas feel so far away.


	2. Chapter 2

What an eventful Christmas?

"A what?"  
"You know, the girls dress-up like sluts and the boys put on a dog collar and Christmas jumper, or do a Bridget Jones thing and go as the Pope."  
"A Tarts and Vicars party?" Tabby repeated down the phone looking completely perplexed.  
"Yes, how many times?" You could hear Mo rolling her eyes down the line, "Oh and your invite includes a +1." She added practically giving a hint as of who to take.  
"Fine I'll come but you're going to have to give me hand with the costume, I don't understand 'slutty'."  
"Yay, shopping, I can't wait, so I'll see you soon then, tara!"  
Tabby rolled her eyes as she put the phone down, "Oh dear lord." She whispered to herself.

Tabby arrived at the Hand and Squirrel in her beloved little Sammy.  
"Ow, fucking ow." Once she had pulled on the shoes she took a deep breath before lifting herself onto her feet. She tentatively took a few steps away from the car and turned to shut the door and lock the vehicle. She then hobbled over to the entrance.  
"I didn't know you were planning on pre-drinks?" Mo joked as she watched the entertainment of Tabitha trying to walk in a pair of hired 5 inch 'gladiator' heels.  
As Tabitha stumbled Mo caught her, "Who's idea was this?" Tabby exclaimed mockingly annoyed.  
"Ok, couple of tips for you, heel down first, swing your hips and relax. You're looking hot babe, work it." Mo supported as Tabby took her words and strode confidently into the pub.  
"Just half a lemonade please." Tabby ordered.  
"Is that it?" Mo sipped her vodka and coke.  
"I'm driving." The young doctor reminded. Although just as she paid the barman and took a sip of her soft drink she spotted a familiar tall and handsome figure striding through the pub.  
He suddenly spotted his girl and as though on autopilot his eyes glided down her body, taking note of her attire.  
Feeling his judgemental leer gaze down her body, she nervously took hold of the front of her very short dress and pulled it down slightly. Her eyes never left the floor as his body heat covered her bare back.  
"Cranberry juice please." He called to the barman over the loud music and chatter.  
His hot breath enveloped her ear and finally came his opinion of the outfit, "Santa's sexy little helper I take it?" Came the deep, seductive question over her sexy, skimpy elf costume with little bells on the cuffs and on the end of her hat.  
"Most certainly." Came her teasing reply.  
He gave a small chuckle, "Thank you." He paid the barman and received his drink, "Let's find a seat shall we?" He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a seat near the window.  
She took a glance over his costume; it was subtle but it fit the criteria, but most disturbingly he looked very handsome in it.  
"I'm loving the jumper by the way." She smirked, almost jokingly complimenting his green knitted reindeer jumper.  
"Thank you." He figured she was taking the piss.  
She put down her drink and leaned over to straighten his dog collar when suddenly the sound of smashing glass came from the other side of the room. The pub goes silent apart from the music.  
"YOU TWAT!" Came the teary shriek, "YOU'RE LEAVING ME? BEFORE CHRISTMAS?"  
"Sophia, calm down it's not like that." Came the desperate yet calm, Scottish voice.  
"Oh it isn't, is it?" She stomps back over to the table, picks up her male companion's drink and throws it in his face, "That's for all your lies!" She growled.  
"What lies?" Johnny asked astonished, yet soaked.  
"Telling me you loved me, buying me gifts, telling me I'm good in bed."  
"But you are though."  
Henrik grimaced in disgust at the open comments of their private life.  
"Grr, you disgust me." She slammed down the glass and stormed out of the pub.  
Suddenly Johnny realised the entire pub was staring at him, "…What?" He shrugged before everyone gave each other amused smirks then got back onto their own conversations.  
"I guess the party's already started then." Tabby smiled in amusement.  
"I guess so." Henrik rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.  
Tabby furrowed her brow in concern, "Has anyone gone after her?"  
"I very much doubt it." Henrik placed his hand on the young girl's thigh.  
"I'm going to go and check on her." Tabby rose and headed for the door.

"Sophia!"  
The winter night chill caused a shiver down her spine.  
"Sophia!" She called again.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Came the distraught reply from around the corner.  
Tabby followed the voice to find the trainee nurse sat underneath a hedge, mascara streaming down her cheeks, she was holding her hand out palm side up.  
"Sophia." Tabby sighed caringly.  
"What did I just tell you?" The fair skinned girl growled through gritted teeth before shakily getting to her feet and staggering up the road.  
"Stop."  
"No!"  
Tabby began to follow.  
"What does this accomplish?"  
"What?"  
"Running away."  
"I'm not running!" Sophia contradicted herself as she began to stumble into a jog.  
"It doesn't solve anything." As Tabby began to run after her, her ankle gave way and she stumbled to the ground, "Bastard shoes." She muttered, taking them off then getting back after the young nurse.  
Sophia had reached a hedge at the entrance to a residential street.  
"Look…" Tabby huffed when she had caught up, "…Why don't you…go back…and show him what your worth?"  
"That's easy for you to say; you're all sorted with your CEO boyfriend, perfect, handsome, so what privileges does that relationship get you hm? A promotion?"  
"What are you on about?" Tabby stared in bewildered astonishment.  
"SHUT UP!" Sophia spun around and pointed a very sharp looking shard of glass at the young doctor trying to help.  
_'So that was what she was planning.' _She recalled the position of the nurses' hand when she first found her. She held up her hands in surrender, "Ok, let's just calm things, alright? If you just put that down and we'll take it from there."  
"Fuck off you slut!" She hissed, "You are a lucky cow with your tall, dark, handsome and successful man in three piece suits and well-polished shoes whereas I will never find a man who even respects me, let alone starts a relationship with me." She sobbed, "I will always be single." She lifted the glass to her wrist and took a deep breath.  
"Woah now, there's no need to go that far…" She then heard footsteps approaching behind. She turned at the waist to spot Johnny, Hanssen and Mo heading up the road. She held up hands to tell them to stop. Seeing the panicked look on her face they headed her command.

"Fucking hell." She chuckled causing Sophia to look back up at her, "All this over a prick. He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve any girl." She quickly spun back to her team to mouth a quick 'sorry' to the man in question, "You're right, being with Henrik gives me many privileges, I get things when I ask for them, I get to share his office, I'm privy to much management information about the hospital and its staff and I get the best training offered in the country but do you know what? I never use him for any of it, I will only ask for things if it benefits my colleagues too, I only share his office when we're working on something together, I only have access to that information because my side job is being his PA, and the only reason I get that training is because I worked for it. Henrik has a lot of things going for him, not only can he help me in my career but he's a total sweetie, he loves me for who I am plus…" She took a glance around before leaning towards her, "…he's great in bed." She winked, "If all Johnny has going for him is his cock then what's the point?"  
Henrik grimaced in disgust at Tabitha's use of the crude synonym for the male genitalia, when he noticed that a presence was missing from beside him.

"Sophia."  
"Johnny, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tabby stared wide eyed at the Scot beside her.  
"You cunt." Sophia's grip on the glass shard tensed and finally she blew and targeted it at the man who had used her.  
Thankfully Johnny dodged the shot but a whimper from the girl brought their attention back to her.  
"Sophia, are you ok?" Tabby dropped her shoes and ran over to her. Lifting the girl's hand, the maroon liquid trickled over her palm and dribbled to the floor, "Henrik she's bleeding."  
Hanssen swiftly made his way up to the girls, "The glass has cut through the soft tissue. Miss Effanga, can you go into my boot and grab my medical bag please?" He chucked his keys over to the doctor.  
Tabby reached under her dress and ripped off a piece of her petticoat and tied it around Sophia's hand, as she did so she noticed Henrik giving her an odd look.  
It wasn't long before Mo arrived back with the bag and Hanssen's keys.  
"Thank you. Now let's clean up that wound shall we?" Henrik got to his knee and rummaged through his bag for some swabs and saline solution. As he wiped the cut clean he witnessed Tabby begin to shiver, "Getting cold?" He aimed the question at his other half but still focused on his work.  
"Just a bit." She replied quietly trying to make it sound trivial.  
"One moment then." He taped a swab over the wound before removing his jumper and handing it over to Tabby, "Well then Nurse Johns, I will hand you over to Miss Effanga and Nurse Maconie, and I don't want to hear any complaints. Has anyone phoned for an ambulance?" He asked helping Sophia to her feet.  
"Nope, do you want one?" Mo asked getting out her phone.  
"Yes please but can you specify that we just want a first responder, she doesn't warrant an entire van." He left the young nurse to Johnny.  
"Right you are." Mo dialled and held the phone to her ear as Henrik turned back to his girlfriend.  
On his way towards her he picked up her shoes, "How on earth…?" He gave the heels a bewildered look.  
"I don't, and I drove bare foot." She took them off him as he glanced down at her feet.  
"Well I can't let you walk back like that so I'll carry you I suppose." He turned his back to her and crouched down slightly.  
"Ready?" Tabby took a step back before taking a running jump onto the giant's back. As she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and giggled loudly Henrik stood straight and headed back to the pub behind Johnny, Mo and Sophia.

As they arrived back Henrik put Tabby down and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the long jumper that was clearly too big for her.  
"Henrik, I don't care what it looks like, it's warm." She defended.  
All five of them stood outside the pub waiting for the responder vehicle to arrive. Tabby huddled closer to the tall man next to her.  
"Still cold?" He smiled putting an arm around her.  
"Well here I am, stood outside a pub, 20 past midnight, middle of a British December wearing 10 denier stockings; yes I would say I was bloody cold." She rolled her eyes.  
Henrik took a quick glance at her legs, "15." He corrected.  
"Sorry?"  
"They're 15 denier."  
"How do you know? Is there something you're not telling me, Henrik?" She poked.  
"I bought them for you, remember?"  
"Wait, you, as in the Great Henrik Hanssen of Holby, stoic, aloof, serious and private Mr Hanssen, CEO and Director of Surgery of Holby City Hospital, bought Tabitha Rees some sexy stockings? Now this is what I call gossip." Mo was shocked.  
To take the mick he added more, "Yes, I also bought her the lacy thong, bra and garter belt."  
"May you not verbally reveal my underwear to my colleagues please; I've got work with these people again in five months." Tabby joked.  
"Of course, it's always the quiet ones." Johnny folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  
"Excuse me?" Henrik turned sharply to the man who made the comment.  
"Well it's always the one's you least expect who are into kinky things like silky garters and lacy stockings and dare I say BDSM?"  
"You may not and I find that comment completely inappropriate." He scolded, much to Mo's amusement.  
"The RV's here." Tabby pointed as the badged up estate car pulled up. As Henrik went to sort things out Tabby turned back to the entrance, "I need a drink."

"6 double vodka's please." She sat at the bar looking exhausted.  
The barman looked confused at the outlandish order, but adhered anyway.

"…she's cut herself on broken glass that she found on the pavement, I've cleaned the wound with saline and an antiseptic and just placed a swab there. She is intoxicated but she's not being aggressive all she needs is a lift to the hospital really." Henrik explained to the responder, he then let his colleagues take over so he headed back inside where the disco had started. He found a familiar body sat hunched over the bar, "That smells like alcohol." He warned as he approached behind.  
"This is my first… and last, it's just a vodka and coke." She tried to hide her drunken state.  
"Oh yes, two parts vodka one part coke I take it?"  
"Just the way it should be." She grinned.  
"So this is the only alcohol you've had tonight?"  
She caught him eyeing the empty shot glasses beside her and attempted to inconspicuously push them away, "Yesssss." She was flailing at the first challenge.  
He raised his eyebrow at the subtle yet completely obvious shifting of glasses.  
That's when the DJ introduced the next song.  
"I love this tune." She swiftly got to her feet and shuffled over to the dance floor and began dancing with her colleagues.

Twenty minutes had passed and Tabby was still on the dance floor, this time dirty dancing had crept into her routine. Henrik watched with distaste as his partner began grinding against gynecologist Mr Thompson. He downed the rest of his cranberry juice before ordering a lager and he still kept watch as Michael Spence approached her.  
"Tabby I think you've had enough to drink." Michael tried to pull Tabby back to Hanssen but she had other ideas, such as jumping onto Michael with her legs wrapped around his waist and grinding against his crotch. The consultant shook his head, "What have you had to drink?"  
"12 shots, vodka and coke, Malibu and lemonade and a can of Strongbow!" She listed before leaning back into Edward Campbell, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding on Michael some more.  
As the American glanced over to his boss it was clear to see the Swede was getting jealous, so he decided enough was enough and took the young drunken female into a fireman's lift in order to return her to her guardian.  
When her feet touched the ground she staggered over to Henrik and clung around his neck before giggling, "I love you." And as she aimed for a snog Henrik pulled away quickly, so she settled for suckling on his neck instead.  
"I think somebody needs to go home." Michael smirked.  
"Tell me about it." Henrik huffed, although his face morphed into a look of shock and when Michael glance down he spotted Tabby's hand running up the inside of the tall, surgeon's thigh heading towards his crotch, "I think that's enough for one night." He grabbed her hand and pulled it off him causing Tabby to whimper.  
"I'm so horny though Mr Hanssen, I've been a bad girl neglecting you all night, you're going to have to punish me."  
"No."  
"Spank me hard, Henrik."  
"No."  
The unusual scene caused Michael to burst into a fit of laughter; Henrik Hanssen being begged for sex by a drunk yet sexy elf.

Henrik had managed to carry Tabby to his car and place her in the front passenger seat, but thinking it was just a case of belt her up and let her snooze on the journey home he had to think again; the moment he got in and shut the door his left hand was stolen and placed somewhere warm, and… wet. As he looked to where his hand was it had been placed between her legs whilst she moaned at sensation. He pulled away sharply, "No, Tabitha."  
On hearing her full name she stopped the act and hung her head, "I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
Henrik felt his heart being wrenched, he hated to upset her but in some cases her behaviour was unacceptable and this was exactly what he didn't like her doing. He remained silent for the entire journey home, not a single complaint or scolding about the night's events even touched his lips. Tabitha on the other hand had fallen fast asleep.

He arrived at her house, somewhere comfortable and familiar for her to wake up to when she still had only a vague idea of what was going on. He managed to undress her but couldn't help but glide a finger over her garter belt before tucking her under the covers and kissing her one the head then settling into the bedside chair for the night.

The next morning she awoke to the alluring scent of egg, beans and toast. Not realising what she was wearing she shuffled into the kitchen and hugged the tall and handsome fellow at the hob from behind. Henrik would never admit it but he loved the feeling of Tabby's soft, round breasts pressed up against his lower back and as she let go to stand next to him his eyes wandered straight down to her lace coated breasts where her bra had fallen revealing a small amount of nipple. His gaze then trailed down to her garter, thong and stockings and it was more than just the scent of breakfast that was rising. 


End file.
